A Halloween Treat
by prettyinlily
Summary: Katniss is dragged to a crazy Halloween party where she runs into Peeta, who she's admired for years. Modern Day AU. Just some fun holiday Everlark smut


**I do not own THG. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**WARNING: RATED M for sexual content**

Would Madge prefer pink or purple letters? Pink, probably. Madge always went for pink. I frankly couldn't care less. These costumes were Madge's idea. I just had to pick up the finishing touches at Michael's while she was in rehearsal for her senior recital that she was performing next weekend. I selected the the pink sparkly iron-on letters as soon as I saw that two H's were included and moved to the front of the store. I listlessly stood in line behind a middle aged woman when I heard a voice say "Katniss?" I looked up. In front of the woman stood Peeta Mellark. Oh dear. I struggled to find my voice

"Hey" I finally said. He smiled. I had to look away. If I looked too long at his smile I'm pretty sure I would tackle him to the floor right there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He spoke so easily, t was the thing I admired and hated about him. "Just picking up some iron on letters for my costume for tonight."

"Oh are you going to Finnick's party?" He seems so genuinely interested, I'm not quite sure what to do other than say yes. "Cool, I'll be there too, what are you going as?"

"Madge and I are going as Hermia and Helena from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It was her idea." My face burned as I told him this. Of course he would get that reference. My first real encounters with Peeta, other than seeing him in the art school when I would see Madge and Annie before they had rehearsals was when we took a Shakespeare class together. It wasn't about the acting, but rather just the language. However, I don't think I could forget how his mouth caressed the words of Ferdinand when he declared his love to Miranda.

"That's perfect! Yall are the exact physical types." There he goes smiling at me again. I guess it's my turn to add to the conversation. "What about you?" His smile actually gets bigger as he describes how he and several friends, Finnick included are going as fast food mascots. He's going to be the burger king. I laugh and suddenly it's his turn to check out, but before he leaves he turns back to me, "Bye Katniss, I'll see you later." I wave and try my best to return his smile. He leaves. I finally check out and walk out to my car in the cold. I can't believe Madge convinced to wear a silly costume on the coldest night of the year so far. Granted, it's Texas so it's not actually that cold, even though some of these idiots in their uggs and scarves act like they've never experienced weather below 70 degrees. I drive to my apartment with Madge and walks inside. Music is blasting and I immediately cringe. "That better not be High School Musical!" "You know it's my favorite getting ready music. It's so happy!" Madge appears from the bathroom her hair half pinned up as she curls it. "Now get in here so I can do your makeup. You got the letters right?" I slowly trudge into the bathroom. "Yup, pink and sparkly." Madge claps as she forcefully pushes me down onto the stool. I'm taken aback. Madge doesn't act like this normally. "Sorry, I've been waiting for three years to do your hair and makeup," After what I consider to be far too long, I'm allowed to look at the mirror. I'm shocked at the woman in front of me. I have winged eyeliner, flushed cheeks, hot pink lips. My hair is down in soft waves with leaves and twigs from trees pinned in. I look like I slept in a forest, only a million times better.

"You look a-mah-zing, now lets get our shirts ready!" It was Madge's idea for them to wear oversized men's shirts streaked with mud and an ironed on "H" to give the impression that we slept in the woods with our lovers. I just went with it. This was a party held by people from the art school. I'm a biology major, but Madge is a piano performance major and through her I met Annie, who is a dance major, and Johanna who is in theatre with an emphasis on performance art which as far as I can tell, mainly involves her removing her clothes onstage. However through my time spent in the art building I saw Peeta for the first time through a doorway as he worked on something. He had a streak of paint across his cheek and I'm not sure I had ever seen anything more adorable in my entire life. He looked up and saw me staring and I immediately turned around and booked it towards Madge's rehearsal room. I didn't see him again until our Shakespeare class last semester, and now we have a tentative friendship based on waves, smiles, and the occasional small talk if we end up in line at the coffee cart together.

Madge sets the iron up and makes quick work of the ironing, and then reaches into the kitchen cabinet and pulls out two shot glasses and a handle of half empty sailor jerry. She pours the shots and we use Johanna's traditional start of the night toast. "Fuck everyone who isn't us." And we drink. Madge suggests another and I can't help but agree. I don't normally love large social gatherings, but Halloween is one of the few times that my typical excuses for avoiding parties don't seem to work. The party is just down the street at Annie's boyfriend, Finnick's, house. He's one of those rare types who manage to be in a fraternity, be on the swim team,and still be a journalism major fully involved in the art school. When he said he was in a frat people didn't scoff like hey normally would, but took it in stride.

The place was packed. We are immediately pressed together in the crowd. I finally see Annie over by the makeshift bar. She's dressed as Holly Golightly and she looks absolutely beautiful. I knew I could count on her to look classy and lovely even on a holiday where girls preferred to dress in skimpy outfits and parade around as "Sexy construction worker" or "Sexy Rainbow Brite" Madge and I force our way through the crowd over to her. She throws her arms around us, her breath smelling of vodka. I can't help but laugh. Annie probably weighs 100 pounds, it probably took just half a cup of the jungle juice to get her like this. "Guys, I'm so glad you're here! You look sooooooo pretty. Seriously. You guys are beautiful. You deserve a hundred men falling at your feet. I love yall." Madge turns to me and mouths "Wow" at Annie's antics and then turns back to her. "What did you drink and where can I get some?" Annie points at the bar where a large cauldron sits. "The witch's brew. It's delicious. I'm not sure what's in it but it's so good!" Madge fights through the crowd and pours us two large solo cups of the "brew" and holds them over her head as she walks back. She hands me one and before I can even question what is in it I begin to drink. Its sweet but I manage to make out tequila. I shudder at the thought of exactly what was all poured into this. Before I can put any more thought into it, Annie grabs my hand and yells/slurs into my ear, "Let's go outside! Finnick and Johanna are out there." I nod and follow her. I look back to see if Madge is following but I see that she in entranced by my friend Gale who's dressed up as Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, which was just an excuse for him to wear a wife beater and jeans and not shave rather than an actual costume.

I step outside and am hit with a gust of wind. It's actually pretty refreshing after being in the packed living room. Annie drags me over to where someone is standing with a jack in the box mascot head on. As Annie approaches however, the person removes the head and Finnick leans down to give Annie a peck. Johanna is smoking a cigarette. I try to stifle my laughter when I see that she is dressed as Pikachu. When I finally register who she is talking to, it's too late to turn around without it being super awkward. I join the group and am immediately greeted with a bright smile accompanied by equally bright blue eyes that seem slightly clouded with alcohol if his own cup was any indication. Peeta wore sweatpants and a white shirt with a rich red robe and a burger king crown on his head. It was very much a lazy boy costume and it only made my face feel warmer to see how the white cotton stretched across his chest. I suddenly felt very aware of just how much leg I was showing. "I really like your costume." The words came out of his mouth and when I looked up I was shocked to see that his eyes were on my legs. They moved slowly up my body before coming to land on my own eyes. Normally that kind of thing from most boys would piss me off. But most boys weren't Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark who always said thoughtful things in class, painted beautiful pieces of art (I went to a couple of his shows), and about whom the worst thing that could be said is that maybe he is too nice. Johanna exhales smoke and then throws the cigarette to the ground and grinds it into the ground. "Ugh gross." I whip my head to look at her, "What?" I question. She just looks at me like she's never met a dumber person in her life. "You two are fucking brainless. I'm going to see if there's anything stronger to smoke inside." I look back up at Peeta who is still grinning. He looks at my cup and gasps. "I see you're in need of a refill." He grabs my cup and before I can protest pours half of his drink into my cup. He hands it back to me. Our fingers brush and it's annoying how just the smallest thing about him will set me off. He bumps his cup against mine and quietly says "cheers" We both take large gulps, his eyes never leaving mine. "But really, I do like your costume. I think it has a lot of originality and its very fitting. 'Though she be but little, she is fierce' I think that sums you up quite well." My cheeks burn at his appraisal. I finally find my voice "I'm not sure your costume fits you quite as well." He looks shocked, "What you don't think I look like a king of burgers?" I examine him for a moment. No, he does not look like a king of burgers. He looks perfect. His hair is a mass of blonde waves and his pale skin is so beautiful that it's almost a shame it's on a boy. But his eyes and smile are his best features. If I'm not counting his shoulders, chest and forearms of course. Then the alcohol takes over and I blurt out something I desperately wish I could take back.

"More like king of a gym." I want to sink into a hole in the ground. But Peeta good naturedly laughs, "Nah, I think that's Finnick." He gestures over to where he sits in a lawn chair, a sleeping Annie on his lap as he talks to some people that I vaguely recognize. We both take another sip of our drinks. "Oh look at that, we're both in need now. Care to join me?" He holds out his arm and I hesitate, before I loosely loop my arm through his as we walk into the house. It's so crowded I have to press my body into his side for both of us to walk through the room together. I feel his body stiffen and his arms becomes very tense. I start to pull back, thinking I've done something wrong but he just pulls me back to him, looking down with a small smile on his face. We reach the bar and Peeta turns to me and asks/yells "Wanna do a shot?" I'm too preoccupied my the proximity of the front of his body to mine to do anything other than stupidly nod. He makes a two to the bartender with his fingers and soon I was met with a small paper cup under my nose, a strong smell emitting from it. "Bartender said whiskey was all that was left." "I don't care." I grinned at him before knocking my cup to his and throwing it back. Trying my hardest not to cringe. I hated that I wanted to make a good impression on Peeta, but I did. He was perfect. He refilled our cups and offered his arm again. I gladly accepted and we moved back outside. "So," I turn to him, "How did you geniuses come up with this costume idea?'

Peeta scratches the back of his head. "Honestly?" "No, lie to me." He looks at me and doesn't say anything for a moment. He breaks it with a quiet, "I would never lie to you Katniss." I can't breathe. I'm sure of it. Then he smiles again and the tension is broken. "A few years ago my older brother and some of his friends did this. My brother was also the king. Except he went shirtless."

My thoughts raced suddenly about the past three years. I rarely allowed myself to let go, but I can honestly say that standing here with Peeta, I want to do everything. It makes me not want to regret anything, more importantly not regret the things I didn't do.

"I wouldn't have minded that." I force myself to maintain eye contact. I can hear his breath hitch in throat. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. I'm not sure what will happen, but

"Do you want to dance?"

Not that. Dance? What? "Ok" I say. I'm sure the confusion reads on my face for Peeta quickly adds "Its just getting to that time of night where alcohol has loosened everyone up, so the dance floor is usually really fun." I nod. We finish our drinks and once again he offers his arm. We move inside, and I see that he's right. A Nicki Minaj song is playing, and a girl dressed as her is standing on a chair lip syncing along to it. People are jumping, grinding, and going crazy. It's pretty amazing. These crazy art kids know how to throw a party. Peeta faces me and we jump up and down while shouting the lyrics. Some time passes and before I know it I'm pressed up against Peeta. I can feel him through his sweatpants. He's hard. I almost don't believe it until his arms encircle my waist. Kesha keeps singing about dying young but I don't really care as long as this perfect specimen is wrapped around me. I meet his eyes and he looks like he's about to lean down. I look up, trying to let him know its ok.

A shooting pain courses through my foot. "MOTHERFUCKER!" My leg immediately wraps around Peeta's hip. He flushes. I lean into his ear. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be sexy, just I think someone just stomped on my toe in what felt like steel toed boots." He leans back and just nods. He takes my hand and pulls me through the crowd. I try not to cringe as my big toe throbs in pain. I follow Peeta, limping, until he knocks at a door and then opens it. It's a bathroom. Peeta motions for me to follow him inside. I gladly oblige and before I know it, I gasp as Peeta has lifted me up as though I weigh nothing and places me on the counter by the sink. He rummages around in a drawer before pulling out Neosporin and a band aid. He runs a washcloth under water. He then holds up my foot. My toe is bloody, but its not terrible. Just a cracked toenail. He takes my sandal off and presses the washcloth to my toe. The cold water is strangely refreshing. I let out a sigh and lean my head against the wall. Peeta works quickly and meticulously. Drying my foot before applying the Neosporin and then wrapping the band aid on my toe. I look down and see him looking at my legs. I flush at his concentration. I have on shorts underneath my oversized shirt, but I still feel quite exposed. I praise the lord that I shaved today. Before I see it coming he has a hold of a leg, stretches it out and nuzzles his face along the length of it. The higher he gets, the more shallow my breathing gets. He looks up at me. "Katniss?" "Yes?" I reply my voice barely above a whisper. "I know how this is going to sound, but I really want to go home with you tonight." I can't say I'm shocked. We'd been pretty hot and heavy on the dance floor, but to hear it actually come from Peeta's mouth causes a tug low in my body. It spreads. Especially when I feel him place a kiss to the inside of my thigh. I'm surprised when he continues "But first, I want to know something. Is this gonna be just a one night thing to you? Because if it is, I don't think I can do that." I look down at him. I, for a moment, think that I can't possibly be hearing this right. Peeta. Wants me. "This isn't a Halloween prank right?" He looks horrified. "You don't really think that? Katniss I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I first saw you. And then in that class we had together, do you think it's really a coincidence that we were partners on that one project?" My confusion must show. "I bribed this Cato kid with a keg to switch so I could be your partner. And then I realized that you were just as lovely a person as I had built you up in my head and-" He doesn't finish because I've grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to my level so I can place my lips against his. They're soft and he tastes vaguely of whiskey. I place my lips against his again and again until his tongue runs across my bottom lip. I open my mouth and gladly accept him. I cup his face and then run my fingers down his chest. I've always wanted to feel his chest. It is muscled and defined. I scrape my nails along it and he groans into my mouth and thrusts his hips forward. At this movement I scoot my own bottom forward on the counter to match his thrusts. His hands are tangled in my hair. He pulls my head back and starts attacking my throat with his mouth. I moan out loud when he begins to massage the base of my throat with his tongue as his thrusts continue. Finally he adjusts for the height difference and I lift my hips and suddenly he comes in contact with the spot that can make me come undone. I lift his head away form my neck and hold it in my hands. I then lean in and try to kiss him deeply. I try to communicate what this means to me through this kiss. "Let's get out of here." I practically purr into his ear as he growls and helps me off the counter. "I live just down the street." He nods his head as he leans down and presses a kiss to my neck before we exit the bathroom. I hope no one notices us leave. I do decide to shoot Madge a text so she doesn't think I've been murdered.

We exit the house and start the quick walk down the street. As I walk by Peeta's side, his hand slides down my side and up under my shirt. His hand on my skin is electric. His fingers dip into the side of my underwear and tease at my hipbone. I can't wait much longer. I turn around and immediately stand on my tiptoes and press my body against his as I kiss him again. He responds. Gripping my hips as he pushes against me. I groan as I feel him straining against his pants. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. I break away and grab his hand practically dragging him as I walk as fast as my poor feet will allow me. Peeta surprises me by literally sweeping me off my feet and carrying me bridal style, his long legs striding. I decide to distract him a bit by pressing kisses to his neck. I suck on a spot below his ear. "Katniss, if you want to actually make it to your place, you're gonna have to wait just a couple minutes." I grinned against his neck. "It's that green house right there. It's a duplex. We're on the bottom.

Peeta reaches our porch and gingerly places me on my feet while I dig for my keys. I finally get the door open and as soon we're in and I've dropped my bag and keys by the door Peeta has spun me around and picked me up, placing my back against the door. I wrap my legs around his waist. He thrusts. "My room," I pant, "Is right over there." He spins us around and walks in the room and places me on the bed before shutting the door behind him. I scoot further up the bed and he stands before me. He drops his ridiculous red robe, tosses off the crown. "Come here." I say. He complies. He begins to crawl over me. I reach for the bottom of his shirt. I pull it over his head. I swear to God, I practically come at the sight of him. His chest is defined, just as I thought it would be. His arms are things of beauty. He looks like a fucking Renaissance sculpture. I suddenly become a bit shy, too taken aback by his beauty. How could I ever measure up. Peeta begins to slowly unbutton my shirt. I'm not wearing a real bra, just a bandeau. He peppers kisses all over my collar bone and down my stomach, tongue swirling in my belly button. He looks at me, silently asking for permission. I almost laugh at the fact that he feels like he needs to ask, like I don't want this as badly as he does. I nod and he pulls my bandeau off and I am exposed to him. He leans down, and takes one hardened nipple into his mouth. I sigh as I feel his tongue lap at it. He other hand works magic on my other breast.

My hands scrape down his back and I try to begin to push his sweatpants off. He leans back and smirks at me. I sit up and try my best to sexily maneuver us so I'm on top. I reach for his sweats and begin to inch them down. His hipbones become visible to me. I lean down an drag my tongue over one. He makes the hottest noise I've ever heard. He lifts his hips so I can drag his pants and boxers off. As soon as I do, I know exactly what I want to do. He is so long, thick, and hard that I practically salivate. I decide to put that to good use. I immediately take him into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the head and then take him further into my mouth, my tongue running down his length. I begin to bob my head, trying to take in as much as I can. "Fuck, Katniss." I hear him curse. "That feels so good." I continue and he starts to gently thrust into my mouth. "Sorry." I don't respond, I just lick and suck with even more vigor. Suddenly His whole body is tensing. I know what happens next and I prepare myself as he comes with a shout into my mouth. I swallow and then pull my mouth off of him with a pop. He is breathing so hard, his eyes closed. I climb back up his body and throw a leg over him so I'm effectively straddling him. He opens his eyes. "You are amazing." He says in a breathless chant. I just smile. "No, you are." I kiss up his chest and I feel him start to harden again. I grin at him. His hands moves down to cup my ass.

"You have on a few too many clothes." I smile wider. "I was just thinking the same thing." He makes quick work of my shorts and panties. His fingers drop to my center and he drags them across my lips, only barely slipping his middle finger in. I gasp, "You fucking tease." He just kisses me soundly and slips his finger in all the way this time, curling and curving like he's trying to find something. Before I know it, he does. My body coils and tightens. His thumb brushes my clit and I cry out. He flicks it and then continues on curving his fingers within me. His thumb goes faster and faster and faster until I can't even handle it. I practically scream as my body contracts and convulses. "I need you." I croak out when I've regained some of my senses. He leans over me. "Do you have anything?" I nod and point to the bedside table. He goes to the drawer and finds an unopened three pack of condoms. He smiles and grabs one. He tears the package open and I watch as he slides it over his glorious cock.

He leans over me and I welcome him into my mouth and I can feel him position himself. I spread my legs even further and he quickly pushes in. I let out a guttural moan. He feels so good. So warm. So thick. I'm so full of him right now. He begins a slow rhythm, but I can tell he wants more. "Faster." I whisper into his ear before I trace it with my tongue. He begins to speed up and not wanting me to fall behind he reaches between us and brushes up against my clit. I have to break away to get more air. "You're perfect." He gasps. "I can't believe this is happening." I would laugh if this wasn't the worst time to do that. "It is." I pant against his ear. "Harder." Peeta immediately picks up a pace that demonstrates what a powerful lover he is. He grabs my ass and lifts me up. He pounds into me and I close my eyes as I wrap my legs around his waist, the stars shining behind her eyelids."I'm gonna.. I'm gonna." He groans. "Come." I say. "Come for me" He does and he practically collapses on top of me.

He rolls off of me, but intertwines his hand with mine. "I'm sorry you didn't-"

"Shhh, we have the rest of the night for that." I prop myself up on my elbow and turn to look at him. He looks at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"You really are amazing."


End file.
